Expecting
by HeartOfLove
Summary: Hermione Granger wants a baby, her partner Harry Potter agrees to give her a child. But with their dangerous jobs will a baby be able to happen?
1. Expecting

**Expecting/Bones:**

A/N: Hello! It's 'Mione. Gin says hi! Well lets see if we can make this series work!

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or Bones!**

Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were sitting in their counselor's office. They always met him once a month to take some stress off from their workdays. Harry was an Arour and Hermione helped by identifying the bodies, she was an Anthropologist.

"You guys know what to do." Guy Smith smiled from behind his notepad "Go."

Harry grinned and started; Hermione's answers always shocked him. "Hunger."

"Sex." she said without a thought.

Harry looked at Guy then at Hermione "Wow."

"Horse." Hermione said getting back into the exercise.

"Cowboy." Harry grinned.

Hermione bit her lip quickly then said "Child."

Harry nodded "Baby."

"Harry."

Harry looked at her strangely "What? Do you think I'm a baby?"

Hermione shrugged "You're a father."

It was true. Harry had dated Ginny Weasley for a while and they had a child named James then they realized that they were not in love and they broke up on good terms.

"Oh," Harry replied, understanding "mother."

"Birth."

"Happy."

"Sperm."

Harry froze again and looked at Guy "Sperm, isn't this getting a little weird?"

Guy shook his head "No, keep going."

Harry shook his head in confusion and said "Egg."

"I want a baby!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry fell backwards and onto the floor. He had been sitting on the arm of the couch "WOW!"

"Horse." Hermione said.

" 'Mione we're not playing anymore!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh." she replied blushing.

"You want a baby. My baby, if I understand right," Harry said in shock.

"Yes. Yes, I do," Hermione said matter-of-a-factly.

Harry stared at her. "O...kay. Um, yeah."

"Yes?" Hermione asked

"Y-Yeah." Harry stuttered.

_Potter what are you saying?_ He thought

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried happily hugging him. Harry's phone rang and he answered it.

"Potter. Alright, I'll bring her." he said then turned to Hermione "Come on, they found a dead person. You're coming Bones."

"First you call me Hermione, then 'Mione and now Bones? You know I hate that name!" she moaned as they got into Harry's black SUV. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Alright _'Mione_." he sighed as he put the SUV in drive.

"Harry.... Thank you. You didn't have to agree to let me have your baby."

"Don't mention it," Harry said.

"But I-" Hermione started.

"No, really, 'Mione. Don't mention it. Please," Harry said, eyes on the road.

"Alright," she agreed.

They arrived at the crime scene. Hermione got out of the car Harry following behind her.

"Er, sorry did we interrupt something?" Jessie Cavalier, the teams' specialist in craniofacial reconstruction grinned.

"No," Harry said quickly as they followed her.

"Jessie, where's Aiden?" Hermione asked.

Aiden Smith was Hermione's assistant. He was going to a grad student.

"Aiden's examining the body, he hasn't touched it yet." she replied.

Hermione stepped over caution tape, put on her latex gloves and looked at the body. The body was mostly decomposed. Hermione cocked her head to the side.

"By the size of the hips I'd say it was female." she replied

"Can you tell me who it was?" Harry asked bending over the body.

"No, Harry, I'll have to take her back to the lab. You know I can't tell you it right away." Hermione replied as Aiden started to put the skeleton in a body bag.

"Don't be a smart arse, Bones." he replied as they got back into the car and started to drive to the lab.

"Jessie's going to know first,"

"Know about what?" he asked

"The forbidden topic." Hermione replied as his knuckles tightened around the wheel.

"Can we talk about the case, Bones?"

"I can't tell you anything other than the skeleton is a she, Harry. I'll be able to tell you more once I can examine the body more, Aiden cleans the bones and Jared helps me find other substances on the body." she replied.

Jared Howe was the teams' entomologist and was also an expert on spores and minerals.

"Alright," Harry sighed.

"So the forbidden topic?" Hermione asked.

"Fine," Harry agreed. "Shoot."

"Which way are we going to.... conceive the baby?" she asked softly a blush coming over her cheeks.

Harry looked at her "Bones, we can either go to St. Mungo's and have it done or we can...have it done the old fashion way. Let's just take this day by day." he sighed as he pulled into a parking spot.

Hermione stepped out of the car and closed the door Harry followed behind her. They walked into the lab, Hermione put her badge to the computer system and it beeped letting her know that the security laser was down. Harry and Hermione stepped into the stage like area the security laser going back up. Hermione pulled back her head and pulled on some latex gloves. She bent over the body, as did Aiden.

"Dr. Granger, she has minor fractures in her cranium." Aiden said pointing to the cracks and lines in the skull of the skeleton.

"They're hairline fractures." she replied "But it gets worse on the back of the skull, as if someone smashed her head into a wall."

"Are you saying someone smashed our Jane Doe into a wall?" Harry asked

"Yes, that's it. But it would give her a concussion. It wouldn't be enough to kill her, unless it happened hours later from blood loss or she went unconscious." Hermione replied "We'll know more once we clean the bones."

"How long will that take?" Harry asked

Aiden started gathering the bones onto a tray "About two hours or so." he said as he walked away.

"Two hours, Bones want to go to lunch? My treat."

"Fine" Hermione replied throwing her gloves in the garbage and putting her coat on the rack "Let's go."

"Mr. Changs?" he asked

"As always," Hermione said climbing back into the SUV.

They drove and got to the restaurant. The two were quickly seated and had menus set in front of them.

"Do you want to share?" Harry suggested.

"Sure," Hermione agreed and Harry waited for the waiter to come over.

"It's amazing that we never have to order here." Hermione laughed as the waiter brought a big bowl of Won Ton Soup.

Hermione stuck her spoon in the soup and drank.

"I was thinking that we could do it the old fashioned way.'' he said, Hermione's soup came flying form her lips and she coughed

"H-H-Harry! W-We don't have to do that!" she gasped

"If it doesn't work the first time we'll go to St. Mungos."

"If what doesn't work the first time?" Jessie asked as the team slid into the booth.

"I'm going to have a baby!" Hermione cried happily

"A baby! You didn't tell me you two were serious." Jessie looked at Harry

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly and looked down at the table with a blush.

"We, uh, aren't. She just wants a baby," he explained.

"So you're going to have sex with her?" Jessica asked.

"Well, erm, yeah," Harry said, his blush growing darker

_**Later that night...**_

Hermione heard a knock on her door, she put her book down. She tightened her red robe around her waist and went to answer the door.

"Harry? Why are you here?" she asked "I told you I would call you when I had more information on our Jane Doe."

"I wasn't here for information on the Jane Doe." Harry replied "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course. Yeah." she moved aside as Harry entered her house.

"I thought that maybe well, that we should-start sooner rather than later." he said a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Oh!" she exclaimed "I uh-" she rubbed the back of her neck then took a deep breath "of course." she replied and led him to the back of her house.


	2. Positive

_**Expecting:**_

_A/N: Hi again! Wow if you're still reading…THANKS! I really hope that we can pull through with this story. Thank you to Bones for being such an awesome TV show and Booth for being so __hot__-'Mione_

_TheNerdHerd wrote most of this. And thanks for reading our story! I hope you enjoy it!__–__Gin_

_**DriftWood1965: And yes I'm sorry I made a mistake on the characters but it should be fixed –'Mione.**_

The next morning Hermione stared into her coffee. Harry had left a few hours after their lovemaking, thought it wasn't love. She smiled a bit as she thought that her son or daughter could be growing. She sighed and went to take a shower. She changed into a pair of black slacks, a white T-shirt and a black trench coat. She threw her hair up in a bun and drove to the lab. When she entered the lab area Aiden ran up to her.

"Dr. Granger. I found a slug in her pelvis bone after I cleaned them. There were also several knife cuts that made about one inch cuts into the bone. Here, come see." he showed Hermione the bones and she picked up the pelvis bone.

"The slug is deep in there," she said as she picked up some tweezers to break some of the bone that was healing around the bone off "if I can get it out then we can see what type of gun it came through-"

"Did you seriously shag last night?!" Jessie squealed as Harry followed after her.

"Jessie, I'm sort of working over a body right now." she pleaded 

"Fine," Jessie pouted. "But after this you'll talk to me, right?"

"Alright," Hermione confirmed and went back to focusing on her work.

"Yay!" Jessie grinned and Harry looked at her.

"Jessie, you have some serious problems about knowing all the details of me and Bones' sex life," Harry told her

"Well you had sex!" she exclaimed sitting on one of the desks.

Hermione pulled the slug out of the bone and examined it. She walked over and put it under her microscope.

"99 Caliber," she told Aiden "but I'm sure the shot didn't kill her. She would have been in pain but-" she shook her head "Whoever this is had lots of injuries to her body."

"Dr. Granger, we have more bones then what there should be." Jared called, Hermione walked over and picked up one of the smaller bones.

She turned it around in her hands examining it closely.

"It's not damaged at all, it's small than an grown adult bone. The only explanation is that she was pregnant. By the looks of the fetus' bones, about three months."

Jessie bit her lip "She was pregnant?"

"Most likely, but I think after I examine the skull a bit more I can tell you her status." Hermione replied picking up the skull and putting it under a large magnifying glass.

"Caucasian female, about twenty six when she died." Hermione said a few minutes later "Do you think you can reconstruct her?"

"I can try," Jessie said writing down the information on a notepad "but it's not much to work with. Now, how was it?"

"Jessie!" Hermione exclaimed

"You said I could ask once you were finished." Jessie replied

"Bones, I think we might have found who this Jane Doe is." Harry said, "I have an address."

"Girl, when you get back you're telling me _everything_." Jessie replied walking back to her lab.

Hermione disposed of her gloves and put her jacket on the rack before following Harry to his SUV.

"The FBI found her parents, Naomi and Philip Carcerta. I have their address."

"You saved me for at least an hour." she sighed leaning against the seat.

"You're welcome," Harry smirked and pulled into the road.

"Prat," Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"Bones," he shot back.

"Potter!" Hermione whined.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Never mind," Hermione sighed. "So are they aware of the circumstances of her death?"

"No," Harry replied. "Only that she's dead."

Hermione nodded.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked

"Am I pregnant? Harry, we only made love last night!" she laughed as he pulled into the driveway.

They got out of the car and knocked on the door. A small plump woman answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Agent Potter from the FBI, we're here to talk to you about your daughter." Harry said

"Yes, come in." the woman sniffed.

"Do you know of anyone that would want to cause any harm to your daughter?" Hermione asked a few minutes later.

"No, Nicole was a very sweet girl. But, she did-get into a few fights with her boyfriend but he would never kill her. He wouldn't hurt a fly. I just want to know who did this to my daughter Agent Potter."

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Harry said, "If we have anymore questions we'll give you a call."

They left the house and Hermione looked upset.

"What's wrong Bones?" he asked

"She was pregnant, Harry. Nicole was pregnant and she was murdered. It's-It's horrible."

"I know, Hermione," Harry sighed. "It's always horrible in a murder case."

"Yes, it is," Hermione whispered.

They drove back and walked into the lab.

"So can we talk now?" Jessie appeared.

Hermione gasped. "Flip, Jessie, you scared me half to death!"

Jessie pulled Hermione into a closed room. She was blushing furiously when they exited.

"Well well well Mr. Potter, by what she told me there must be a baby growing in there." Jessie laughed and patted Hermione's stomach.

Hermione laughed nervously and placed her hand over her stomach. That night Harry went over to her house.

"Hi," she smiled as he walked in.

"Hey." he said sitting on the couch "I brought Chinese."

"I know I never use magic anymore but..." Hermione smiled a bit "I was curious, I took one of those magical pregnancy tests and....Harry I'm pregnant. Thank you so much." she smiled as tears swam in her eyes.

Harry hugged the other twenty-four year old. "You're welcome, Bones."

He stood up. "Well, I'd better be going. See you tomorrow, Bones," he grinned and headed out.

The next day at the lab, Harry walked in and saw Hermione working on the body again.

"Still working on that, Bones?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hermione told him.

Jessie came running up the stairs and all but tackled Hermione.

"I can't believe you're pregnant!" she squealed

"Congratulations Dr. Granger." Aiden smiled

"Shout it to the entire lab don't you?" Hermione hissed

"HEY EVERYBODY!" Jessie yelled. The moving in the room stopped and they all looked to Jessie "DR. GRANGER IS PREGNANT!" everyone started to clap and Hermione blushed. Hermione bent back over the body and her eyes widened.

"I think we just found our way of death. Aiden come here."


	3. Dogs

_**Expecting:**_

_**Dogs**_

_A/N: Thanks for reading! - Mione and Gin_

"How did we not notice that?" Aiden said picking up the skull.

On the back on the skull near the lower part there was a rather large piece taken out of it.

"Someone must have hit her over the head with a hammer of some sort." Hermione said as she pulled off her coat "I'm going home for the night, see you guys tomorrow."

"Hey Bones, I'm going to stick around for a bit. Jessie wants to talk to me." Harry called after her.

Hermione waved and continued to walk, she was going to be walking home. She was half way home when she heard a gunshot, the bullet had just missed her head and she ducked behind a car breathing hard. About twenty minutes later the FBI was there.

"Where is she?" Harry's voice came he was panicking.

"She's over there Agent Potter," another agent said

Hermione was sitting on a bench as he ran over.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"I'm fine, Harry." she replied coolly

"I don't think you should do this job anymore," he said

"No, I'm working on a case and you're telling me to quit my job because I got shot at?" she asked harshly

"Whoever killed Nicole doesn't want you to find out."

"I'm not quitting my job, Harry." she snapped

"I just want you to be safe, Bones," Harry told her.

"I am safe, Potter," she said.

"You just got shot at, Bones! You call that safe?" Harry asked in shock.

"I can take care of myself, if I had a gun-" she started

"No you're not getting a gun."

"Potter I'll be okay. Even when I'm carrying eight extra pounds I'll be fine."

"Bones, you're carrying my baby. I want to keep you safe."

"And I am safe, Potter. I'm going to be fine, it's not like they'll find me and kidnap me!" she said looking at him.

They returned to the lab and Hermione went back to looking at the bones.

"Still on that, Bones?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Potter," Hermione said, looking at him.

"Found anything else?" Harry questioned. 

"Yeah." Hermione replied.

Hermione picked up a piece of paper that was printing from a printer next to her computer.

"What's that?" Harry asked walking behind her

"DNA results, I found blood on Nicole's clothes. Most of it was on her back from when her killer smashed her head in. But I also found blood on the front of her shirt, which could have been from her but it was lower. I got curious so I had Aiden run some tests. And my suspicions were correct." she held the piece of paper between her fingers "It wasn't Nicole's blood."

"Then whose is it?" Harry asked

"I don't know but I have some suspicions,"

"And who would that be?" he asked, Hermione turned around she was a few inches away from his lips.

"Her boyfriend, Jason Sampson." Hermione replied pulling away from the closeness.

"Well it looks like we're going to his house." he replied as they got into the SUV

"How's James?" she asked as he started the car

"He's good," Harry replied

Hermione nodded "So no on the gun?"

"I'll think about it," he said rolling his eyes

"Why did you agree?" she asked as her hand rested on her flat stomach

"To give you a gun?"

"No, to give me a baby."

"We've been partners for two years, you're a great Anthropologist, Bones. And you've put up with all my crap so it was the least I could do."

"Well thank you..again." she said

"You're welcome, Bones," Harry smiled and pulled into Jason's driveway.

They got out and walked up to the door. Hermione rang the doorbell and they waited.

A couple seconds later, a brown-haired man in his late twenties opened the door.

"FBI; Agent Potter and Dr. Granger. We need to ask you a few questions," Harry showed his badge to the man.

"Sure, come in," the man invited and they sat down in his living room. "How can I help you?"

"Are you aware of the circumstances of Nicole Carcerta's death?" Harry questioned. 

"Nicole's dead?" the man asked

"She was pregnant also." Hermione said

"Nicole w-was p-pregnant?"

"There were smaller extra bones with her body, she was about three months maybe." Hermione said as tears gleamed in Jason's eyes.

"Have you ever had a child Dr. Granger?" he asked

"No, but I'm expecting." she replied

"H-How did she die?" he asked

"A blow to the head with a hammer of some sort." she said, Harry looked at her.

"What I'm just telling him the facts." Hermione said "Mr. Sampson, we need to have a DNA sample. We found blood on her shirt that belonged to the killer."

"You think I killed Nicole?"

"Nothing is certain yet. But do you know anyone else that might want to have hurt Nicole?"

"There was this guy." Jason started "He always followed her, she was scared. I told her to tell the police but she wouldn't. I don't know what his name was though."

Hermione and Harry asked the questions they needed and drove back to the lab.

Hermione shook her head as the results printed out "His DNA doesn't match. He didn't do it."

"Do you think that the other guy did?" Harry asked

"Maybe, but I'm not sure. I'm gonna head home, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked

"Yeah." he replied

Hermione was walking down the street again. She had forgotten to ask harry for a ride. She felt someone grab her wrists and she turned around to hit them. The person gagged and pulled her into a car. Hermione's hands and feet were tied together; the person put the rope on a hook.

"You were getting too close, bet you never expected Nicole's own brother. Did you Hermione?" the man, Jacob Carcerta hissed "They'll never know where you are, your body will never be found."

Hermione felt tears well in her eyes as he picked up a knife.

"After I kill you I'll let the dogs eat you." he laughed and Hermione felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

Harry had had a bad feeling about Hermione and had gone back to where the bones had been found.

"Bones?" he called in the silence. A dog barked, but apart from that, there was no sound. "Hermione?"

A sob was heard and Harry tightened his grip on his gun. Harry pressed his back against the wall and slid beside it. He opened the rotted door. He put his flashlight on top of his gun and started forward. He heard more dogs bark. He kicked down the door and Jacob looked at him the knife only inches away from Hermione. Jacob ran at Harry and he shot Jacob. The FBI was right behind him and Harry ran to untie Hermione. He took the rope off the hook and took the rope from her mouth. She put her arms around him and sobbed.

"Its okay Bones you're safe." he whispered "You're safe."


	4. The End Phone Calls

_**Expecting:**_

_**The Ending**_

"Is the baby okay?" Jessie asked as they sat in the waiting room.

"The baby should be fine." Harry told himself rather than to Jessie.

"You saved her life, Potter. That's a lot."

"Yeah, I guess," Harry said

.

"Agent Potter, you may go in and see her now. She has been asking for you," a nurse informed him.

"Thanks," Harry smiled and followed the nurse into Hermione's room.

"How're you doing, Bones?" Harry asked.

"Fine, so is the baby." she replied leaning against the pillows "You saved my life."

"I couldn't let you die." he replied sitting in a chair by her bed

"I owe you big time, Potter."

"Bones, you don't owe me anything." he replied

Hermione put her hand to her head where gauze covered her forehead "He hit me in the head with his gun."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I can't believe you saved my life, Harry Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bones," Harry said. "Glad you're okay."

"So am I," Hermione grinned.

A few hours later, Hermione was released from the hospital and back at the lab.

"Do you spend all your time here?" Harry asked her.

"It's like my home." she replied "I'm glad we found the murderer, now Nicole can rest in peace."

Harry laughed "Case closed?" he asked

Hermione smiled at him. "Case closed."

_A/N: We hope you enjoyed the first story in the Bones series!_

_**Merry Christmas:**_

_**Phone Call**_

_A/N: Now we present the second story in the Bones series! Let us know what you think!_

Jessie Cavalier walked into the lab with her hands on her hips. She was wearing her green dress with elf ears on her head.

"Hermione, its Christmas! Stop working on that body and come celebrate!" she said looking at her.

Two months pregnant Hermione Granger turned around with a frown on her face.

"But Jess," she protested as Jessie put a Santa hate on Hermione's head.

"No protesting!" she exclaimed pulling Hermione upstairs to the lounge where the party was.

"Look guys! Someone decided to come up from her lab! And she brought the baby!"

"I have to bring them everywhere Jess," she laughed as Harry walked over and hugged her.

"Merry lots of days before Christmas."

"Merry 'lots of days' before Christmas to you too, Harry. I still don't understand why we're having a christmas party five weeks early." she smiled "Is Aiden with a _girl?"_

"Yeah," Harry laughed "Remus and Elizabeth are here too."

"Are Sirius and Marie coming?" Hermione asked.

"Just came in," Jessie said and pointed out a couple a few yards away.

"Cool. I'll have to go say hi later," Hermione smiled.

Aiden walked over with his girlfriend on his arm.

"Dr. Granger." he smiled "You pulled yourself away from the body?"

"No actually, Jessie did it for me." she laughed "Who's this?"

"Diana Heart," he replied "Diana this is-"

"Dr. Hermione Granger," Diana cut in sticking out her hand "Aiden's told me all about you and your work. I'm fascinated."

"Are you studying Anthropology?" Hermione asked

"Yes, Aiden's teaching me everything he knows including the information I learn from my classes." she replied

"How the hell did you get a girlfriend, Aiden?" Jared asked

"You told them I'm you're girlfriend?" Diana asked raising her eyebrow.

Hermione laughed and left to go talk to Harry.

"How's the baby?" he asked

"Perfect, Harry really-"

"Say thank you and watch what happens." he laughed

"Alright," Hermione laughed. "So, what are you doing for Christmas, Potter?"

"Spending it with James," Harry answered.

"That's great," Hermione smiled.

Harry nodded as he drank his eggnog "Yeah, Ginny only lets me have his part of Christmas day. Other than that I don't get to see him."

"I promise you'll get to see this baby all you want." she replied drinking a bit of eggnog from her cup.

"So, have you found anything on the body?" he asked

"I thought you told me to quit talking about the case." she laughed as she took another sip

"Alright," Harry laughed "how's the baby treating you?" he asked

"You ask me everyday! He's perfect."

"He?" he asked, "It's a boy?"

"I told you that the baby was a boy last week Harry! You said we were going to name him Zach!"

"Oh yeah!" Harry remembered. "That's amazing."

Suddenly, Harry's cell phone rang. "Yeah, another one? But it's Christmas- yes, sir, I understand. We'll get right to it," Harry said and hung up.

"Another case?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. They want us out there tonight," Harry sighed.

"Alright, let's go." she sighed as the team followed her.

"Um Dr. Granger, can Diana come? I would like to show her a real life crime scene." Aiden said.

"Actually that's okay." Diana shook her head "I'm going home, it was a pleasure to meet you Dr. Granger."

"The pleasure is all mine." Hermione nodded.

"Better hold on to her, sweetie." Jessie said "She's a keeper."

"How the flip did you get a girlfriend?!" Jared exclaimed getting into another car "How could a dork like you get a girlfriend?"

Hermione shook her head and got into the SUV, Harry started the engine.

"I'm giving them two weeks." Harry smiled

"No, I think they'll last." Hermione said as they put the car in drive

They reached the crime scene; a graveyard about an hour away.

A man came up to Harry and Hermione. "We found human remains," he informed them.

"We're in a graveyard, of course there are human remains," Hermione said.

"They weren't in a registered grave. No gravestone, no casket, and not in one of the rows," the man explained.

Hermione nodded and followed the man to the remains. Hermione bent down by the remains and bit her lip.

"A female and a male. The female would have died when she was about thirty four."

"She can tell all of that by looking at bones?" the man asked Harry.

"Yeah, she's amazing." Harry said "How about the male, Bones?"

Hermione looked up at him "Sixteen,"

**********B**********O**********N**********E**********S**********

Harry leaned against the tree his cell phone in his hand.

"Answer the phone." he muttered. His heart broke into millions of pieces as he heard a cell phone ring behind him. He turned to face Hermione his face deathly pale.

"I can identify the bodies." he whispered

"How? That's not possible." She replied confused

"James and Ginny." he whispered choking back a sob.


	5. Diana Heart

**Merry Christmas:**

**Diana Heart**

"James and Gin- oh gosh, Po-Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered with a choked-back sob.

Back at the lab, Aiden was looking at the remains. "Based off the clothes, James could have been sexually assaulted before he was killed."

"How do you know that?" Diana asked.

"James was stabbed under the rib cage sometime while he was alive-" Aiden began.

"And that killed him?" Diana interrupted curiously.

"Not necessarily. Do you want to know or not?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah, sorry."

"He was stabbed, but his shirt has no hole. There's blood on the shirt where the wound is, but if he had been wearing the shirt, there would be a hole."

"But what if his shirt was pulled up and then he was stabbed?" Diana asked.

"That would be a reasonable guess, but there's not enough blood at the end of his shirt for his shirt to have been stabbed while it was pulled up," Aiden explained.

"I've got to head home, I'll see you later?" she asked kissing him lightly

"Of course." He nodded before turning to Hermione "Dr. Granger what do you think?"

"James was sexually assaulted before he died." Hermione agreed biting her lip "And Ginny?"

"Stabbed through the heart, though her arm bones have hairline fractures."

"She fought back," Hermione said

Harry walked into the lab "I have a suspect."

"Who?" Aiden asked

"Diana Heart."

**********B**********O**********N**********E**********S***********

"You think I killed James?" Diana asked as she sat in the hard metal chair.

"You were the only one who was with James alone rather than his mother!" Harry snapped

"I was James' best friend! You think I'm cruel enough to sexually abuse him and then murder him and his mother and dump them in a graveyard?!" she cried tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Diana didn't do anything." Aiden told Hermione from the other side of the glass "I know she didn't."

"Harry's positive she did it."

"Why did you kill him?" Harry asked his eyes boring into hers

"I _didn't kill James!" she sobbed_

"Don't lie to me!" Harry shouted. "My son and ex-girlfriend were killed, and I'll find out who did it!" he hissed.

"I didn't do it, Potter, believe me," Diana sobbed.

Harry glared at her for a second, and then asked, "Was there anyone suspicious that you remember, someone who James or Ginny might have seemed afraid of?"

"No," Diana said shaking her head "Ginny never mentioned anything. James never talked much."

"The signs are all pointing to you. Things don't look so good." Harry hissed as he pulled the pictures out of a file. Diana turned her head away.

"I would have never done that to James." she cried

"I don't trust you, I'm going to hold you overnight." he got up and left the room.

He stood in the other room with Hermione and Aiden. Diana had her hands covering her face as she sobbed. Aiden put his hand up against the glass.

"She didn't do it." Aiden replied

"I don't believe that. She had a key to their house; she knew where everything was. She did it." Harry said

"Potter," Hermione started

"I'm sure she did it. I'm going to bring her to justice."

"She never had a family, he was jealous of James'. So she killed him and then Ginny. She's upset that she got caught." Harry said turning to the window "Where's Aiden?"

Hermione was turning the volume up so they could listen to the conversation. Aiden opened the door and Diana ran into his arms.

"I didn't do it." she whispered her voice ragged

"I know,"

"What's he going to do to me?" she asked looking at him.

"I don't know." he replied

"I'm innocent.''

"I know."

"I'm scared."

"Look, Potter." Hermione said her hands on her hips "She's terrified."

"As she should be."

"Potter," Hermione snapped. "What if I said that you killed my parents and locked you up."

"But I didn't kill your parents," Harry said.

"But you were the last person who was with them. Of course you murdered them. No one else could have done it, because you were the last person who I heard about who had contact with them," Hermione said.

"But Bones, I didn't kill your parents," Harry said.

"Diana didn't kill James and Ginny either." Hermione said, "she's terrified."

Aiden walked back in "She wants out."

"Well she can't get out!' Harry snapped before driving home. Harry was sitting on his couch later in the night when he heard a knock on his door.

"Bones, what are you doing here?" he asked

'We need to talk. Or I need to talk.'' she said stepping inside.

Harry led her to the couch and looked at her growing abdomen. He placed his hand over it.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked

"This," she smiled putting her hand on his cheek and kissing him.

Harry woke up and sat up in his bed. It was only a dream.

"Why did I dream of snogging Bones?" he wondered aloud.

Harry didn't get any more decent sleep that night.

The next day, they were standing in front of Jessie's hologram image.

"So James was stabbed right here" she explained as the image played out. "But what we can't figure out is how he actually died. Being stabbed would have killed him eventually, but not immediately, it would have taken him at least an hour, possible more, to die of blood loss.'

"We already know who did it! Throw her behind bars!" Harry snapped

"We can't do that, we don't have evidence." Hermione said

"James was sixteen, he had hit puberty when he was twelve. If Diana is pregnant then it's her."

"James and Ginny were only found yesterday, it would take five weeks to even know." Jessie said

"Then we'll wait five weeks. She killed them."

**********B**********O**********N**********E**********S**********

"She's pregnant, positive results." Harry said slamming the file on Hermione's desk.

"You can't be sure that it's James'." Hermione said "It could be Aiden's."

"It's just a coincidence that she's pregnant five weeks after James and Ginny are found dead?" Harry asked

"I'll question her, you scare her." Hermione said

*********B**********O**********N**********E**********S**********

"Did you ever do anything with James?" Hermione asked

"NO!" Diana exclaimed, "James was my friend. I would never do anything-"

"THEN EXPLAIN WHY YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Harry yelled slamming the test result on the paper.

Diana looked up with a defensive look on her face.

"I would call a lawyer." Harry said. Elizabeth Lupin soon arrived.

"Harry you're accusing my Client for being withchilded with your sons child?"

"No, Elizabeth I'm accusing her for murdering Ginny and James!" he retorted

"I swear Elizabeth the baby isn't James'! I didn't do anything! The baby is Aiden's!" Diana cried

Elizabeth looked at Harry. "We can wait eight months and then do a DNA test, or we can use veritaserum."

Harry's gaze hardened. "I left that world. I don't want anything to do with it."

Elizabeth sighed. "It's Christmas day, Potter, we all want to be home drinking coffee. Please, just once, and we'll be done with this?" she pleaded.

"Fine," Harry agreed.

Elizabeth brought out a tiny bottle and put three drops on Diana's tongue.

"What's your name?"

"Diana Isabella Heart."

"Are you pregnant with James Weasley's child?"

"No," Diana said.

"Did you kill James or Ginny Weasley?" Elizabeth asked another question.

"No."

"Did you have anything to do with their deaths?"

"No."

"Who is the father of your child, then?"

Diana was silent.


End file.
